Twilight Funnies
by Eternal Grey
Summary: what happens when Bella is a vampire but not by Edward? And what if Jessica is wearing the wedding gown with Jacob tailing her? And what if Alice what's to kill Bella? And what's that I hear about Emmet and Bella being bored? this just wedding chap...
1. Chapter 1

I could feel Alice's wrath growing by the second. I had locked myself in the bathroom and forced Alice to stand still unable to do anything. I even hid her visions from her. Suddenly the door burst open. Edward was laughing as he forced me out of the bathroom.

"Your so mean sometimes!" I shouted kicking him and punching him but he just ignored my feeble attempts to escape.

"This is kidnapping!" I cried angrily.

"Naw its just nerves. It'll be over soon Then you can get your new Harley." Edward smirked.

"Jasper you don't need to stalk me… I'm not going to kill her… on her wedding night." Alice smirked then left the church with Jasper still stalking her.

"Edward we can't get married…" I whispered in shock."Yes we can. Hurry up and get dressed." Edward smiled.

"I mean seriously we can't my dress is gone!" I cried in walked in and smiled.

"Jessica is wearing quite the dress… You might even say it's bride material." She said hissing that last word.

"Nice wedding! A stupid wolf, a thief, and a distressed bride-to-be vampire! Great right?"

"Shut-up!" Edward growled. Rosalie looked like she had just been slapped, and let's just say Emmett had to restrain Rosalie then. As they left Edward turned to me.

"How'd you become a vampire anyway Bella?" Edward asked making me flush.

_"Hey Emmett can you change me into a vampire?" I asked feeling bored as she switched through channels on the T.V.. _

_"Awesome I wanted something to do!" After Emmett bit me we were both laughing. "Tell Edward it was your idea okay?" Emmett said nervously._

_Emmett stuck me in his sound proof closet for three days. Everyone covered for me with Edward. Great parenting right?_

"Uh… I don't know." I said 's when Rosalie actually ratted her husband out, and when the groom and best man started a fight. Of course they both just wound up in tattered rags right before the wedding… (nobody asked why…) Jacob was writing love songs for Jessica as she bragged about stealing my dress… This was the funniest wedding ever!


	2. Chapter 2

**SERIOUS OF WHAT HAPPENED TO BELLA AFTER EMMETT CHANGED HER... and yes I figured I mispelled his name... and I know I misspelled mispelled. now shut up and read please!**

I walked down a dark alley. Two drunks were walking up to me, and one sadly made the mistake of grabbing my arm.I went into his friend's mind and forced him to punch the man who grabbed me. Immediately he let me go and I ignored the two as they started fighting. Blood was everywhere as I walked away.

I wasn't anything like how I was before. Bella Swan didn't exist anymore, because Ella Sanders has taken her place.

My power that everyone wanted to see and believed it'd be great... I was... I was a great monster. My ability to control people was hard enough to control, but my anger makes me crash my friends and innocent peoples lives. Just like that little girl....

My cell phone rang. I looked down at it's shiny black surface. It was Edward.

"Hello?" I asked sounding bored.

"Bella where have you been?! Never mind... Just tell me where you are." His silky voice demanded voice didn't have the same effect it once did.

My voice, equally beautifully laughed. "It's been a while since I've been called Bella... My name is Ella Sanders now. I'm sorry Edward but I need to learn how to control this." I whispered into the phone.

My combat boots and ripped jeans fit my power's style and my Police shirt matched my love of music. My fish net arm warmers fit my dangerous side. Debussy could wait a few months or years to see me again but could I wait that long for Edward?

"What happened to you?! You can't keep these emotions you have hidden forever! Come on! We all miss you..." I hung up on him then. Everyone in Forks knew my cell phone number... It's only up to whether I want to hear there voice or not that counts. So I wasn't surprised when Alice called right afterwards.

"Alice." I said simply as I picked up the phone.

"Ella why are you blocking me?!" Alice demanded.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"Your blocking me from seeing your future!" she cried angrily.

I smirked. "Sorry Alice I didn't want you to stop me. You can't...no one can." I muttered that last part softly. "Oh and Alice... My eyes aren't red."

I hung up and turned off my phone. I walked off into the woods as a huge wolf walked up to me.

"Jacob... I don't know what to do..." I whispered hugging my wolf friend.

They miss you. Everyone does.

"Does dad know?"

The leaches told him. Renee knows too.

I laughed at Jacob. "That makes me a leech too! So they told them the truth about everything... Did they tell them about Crystal too?" I could feel Jacob tense but he replied as quickly as before.

Yes. They know you were trying to control... They know it was an accident. They also know how much it's killing you. His thoughts broke at the word killing.

I stoked his fur more softly as we both layed down and gazed at the stars. The Vulturi were my only hope now.

"Jake will you be sad if I leave again except this time I'm leaving you too?" I asked softly closing my eyes.

No I'm okay now as long as your happy.

I smiled slightly. "Some leeches said they could help me with my power... I think I'm going to go with them." Immediatly Jacob growled got up and growled. I stood up and stared at him in shock.

It better be the Cullens! I don't trust anyone else!

I fell down after just getting up, at the ferocity of his words.

"These people can help me! I need this Jake!" I cried. I understood his point of veiw but still I can take care of myself. "I need this..." I whispered.

Ella... Bye!

I laughed as he sped off to find the Cullens. I wasn't going to stop him. There's no point since no one can stop me. When I was in front of the Vulturi my heart started racing... These people can save me but at the same time they can kill me!

There was a new human as the secretary now. A look of terror appeared on her face as she stared at me.

"Bella Swan?" She stuttered.

"Ella." I corrected. Just let me in... I whispered into her mind.

Immediatly she led me to the brass doors and opened them. Of course Edward and all the other Cullens were there.

"Ah Ella we were just talking about you! As I expected your power is amazing!" Aro cried happily jumping up and down. I nodded and folded my arms across my chest.

Edward ran toward me and hugged me. She looks the same as before! She looks a little tougher and is wearing darker clothing but still... She's still Bella!

"It's Ella." I corrected. "You called me Bella in your head." I told him as everyone stared at me shocked.

"I can control anyone's mind I want. I can even control there mind when I'm sleeping." I quoted feeling bored. "I can even destroy your ability." I said smirking at Jane.

Jane glared her eyes bright red.

Alice stared at me shock covered her face. Jasper sent a calm around the room.

"Ella I knew you were amazing! I just knew it! Edward has good taste... but you... I'm not certain I've never read your mind." Aro said a sad look covered his face. I smirked at this then stopped.

"Do you want me to let in?" I asked my voice soft. I brought Aro into my mind. I sped him through every thought I ever had. When I was finished he stared at me in shock. Suddenly my head ached. I used too much power. I fell into the floor and gasped in pain.

"Let's go... She's going to lose control." Aro said calmly and in seconds everyone was gone except Edward. He sat beside me silently. I started to shiver as my power ran through me begging to be let out.

"Ella you can control this! This was given to you! It can be a gift! Ella try to control it! I believe in you." Edward whispered urgently.

I tried I truly tried but it was too hard. I closed my eyes and waited. I could see something flash toward me. It was memories. Memories of Jacob, my friends, and the Cullens... all of them. I knew then that I couldn't lose all of them, because of what I am! I fought as hard as I could and... I won.

When I found Jacob I almost threw up he had imprinted on Jessica.

No vampire could stand a chance with me around... well Edward did his mind reading power somehow blocked mine. I was Bella again.


End file.
